Annacondra
Origins The product of a research experiment gone wrong, Anna Condra's body is heavily deformed and mutated into a thick, rock-hard skin. Her skin can break swords aimed at her, although it wasn't her choice. As a young girl, her father was on the brink of collapsing his scientific studies, because of bankruptcy and the big bosses pulling the plugs on him, because he was late with delivering a technology that would allow soldiers to wear unbreakable armor and aircrafts and weapons to be lighter, yet stronger and more resilient. She simply wanted to help her daddy out by speeding up and volunteered to help her dad with the experiment. But things went wrong. Very wrong. When the dust settled, her father was dead and she was left with 90% of her body with a dragon-like hyde and monster-like appeal. She scared to death everyone she saw and tried to get help from. Not long after, she was deemed a monster by society and people were trying to get a petition to have her locked in a penitentiary. People online even joked about putting her in a zoo. Anna was horrified and thought she'll never find anyone to love her or even like her, but didn't break down or give in to the hate. She remained this nice, charming, helpful girl her old man raised her to be. Word about her tragic story got out to the T.1.W., who wanted to help her, but first they were about to test her in very brutal ways. Trials and Tribulations In order to see if she can fit and not give up under pressure, or worse - turn into the monster everyone said she is, the Rose twins Amethyst and Aurora decided to put Anna to very challenging tests in hopes of recruiting her to join T.1.W.. Over the course of the "testing", they didn't even reveal themselves or the purpose of her being tested. They just made her life miserable to see if she can handle all the pressure. Quicktrigger, Karyana and Juli were in charge of handling Anna if she were to become dangerous and were the ones who tested her. Anna failed the very last test and came very close to breaking down, but then the Rose twins showed up and gave her some pep talk. Anna cried a lot and asked for just one chance to prove that she can make a difference in this world. Anna Condra's looks can be deceiving, because she may look like she's full of equipment and armor, but that's not armor - that's her own skin. The cause of this is her superhuman evolutionary trait. The only known equipment she possesses is an advanced tech eye piece with all sorts of capabilities that are able to aid her just as good in real life as in combat. art_annacondra.jpg|Anna Condra Release Art early_annacondra1.jpg|Anna Condra Lineart *Embrace what you are. *Never give up! *We could live like legends. *This is our time! *There's no turning back! *What's better than a super dangerous, super monstrous, yet cute and friendly girl? Category:Characters